Lutz and Maddie
by Lutz-seigfried
Summary: Lutz just moved from Germany to Canada he meets a girl named maddie what will happen when the moon rises? still working on it


A broken plate 'fitting' lutz thought to himself as he looked at what he had done, he took another gulp of beer emptying the bottle. he threw it against the wall shouting as he looked to the mirror in his living room "Worthless deadly peice of shit! you should be the one dead! not your brother...not...not ludwig!YOU! YOU...YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE YOU SHOULDN'TVE LEFT HIM ALONE! YOU'RE THE REAL RESON WHY HE WAS KILLED, YOU!YOUR FAULT! my fault..." he anger was cut short as he heard a knock on his door, Lutz groaned to himself and whispered "too loud again lutzy..." he opened the door looking at a much smaller girl that only came up to his shoulder , she had round glasses in front lavender eyes her hair a reddish blonde when he looked to her he felt his heart skip a beat 'she's beutful' was his first thought 'FOCUS IDOT ; was his next thought as he smiled gently however his eyes were cold "Hallo. What can I do for you?" he looked to her stuying the gentle and shy movements of the girl .

"I heard loud crashing and some yelling, I-I live in the appartment kitty corner to you, I wanted to make sure everything and everyone was ok." she said with a slight canadian accent, her lips curling into a slight shy smile after she was done explaining why she was there at his door.

he took a short moment to prossess this and chuckled gently smiling warmly at her "ja ja everythings fine, I was playing a videogame and got frustrated, sorry. oh I'm Lutz by the way as you know i just moved here...ah would you like to stay for supper , I was just about to make some food" he smiled his eyes still cold .

"I-I dont want to impose" she stuttered. Lutz only laughed at this shaking his head "nein nein you wouldn't be imposing! now come in come in" he left the door open heading for his kitchen. she bit her lip nervously before she took a step in shutting the door behind her. "my name's Maddie by the way" she told him as she stood in the kitchen doorway awkwardly "do you mind if I sit?" she asked gesturing to the table and the chairs surrounding it "nein go ahead" he smiled warmly to her as he started to heat up a pot with water "I hope you like wurst...it's all I got until my paycheck"he looked to her with an appologetic smile.

"it's understandable since you just moved in" she spoke softy as she sat down taking in the room around her. "where did you move from?" she asked as he sat across from her.

"Germany, I didn't have anymore family there so I wanted to start completely new, maybe start a family here" he looked down his eye's sad. "I chose canada because well you don't really hear much when it come's to violent crimes, und completely new continent, that und I dont need to cary my passport everywhere I go" he chuckled.

"yeah?" she smiled a bit as he chuckled feeling the atmosphere lift. "I'm sorry I should have asked before letting you in but, are you alergic to cats?" he asked as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"no infact I love cats how many do you have?" she asked looking for the cat or cats in question.

"Just one, his name is Putz" he scratched lightly at the conter and like a shadow he appeared jumping on the counter his fur all black he had purple eyes like lutz even a scar on the same cheek. the cat meowed and nipped Lutzs arm "ok ok i'll get you your treats...spoiled boy" he chuckled and put down a small chunk of wurst next to him and pet his cat as he smiled.

"may I?" she looked to the cat with an outstretched hand but still to herself as if he might freak out if she pet his cat.

"go ahead no need to ask frau, Putz loves pets but be careful he might just try and replace your boyfriend" he chuckled glancing at her as she ran her small delicate looking hand through putz's long soft fur.

Maddie shook her head as putz purred nuzzling against her hand "oh i don't have a boyfriend" she smiled and scratched under the cats chin "Married im guessing"" lutz questioned as he put the wurst in the boiling water careful not to splash any out. "no actually, I'm single" she smiled gently to Lutz noicing how his rather large rough hands handled everything so gently and, how on his right arm three deep scars ran down his fore arm, they were clawlike, as if he fought some sagae beast, he certianly looked like he'd have the muscle to do it his arms were as thick as a treebranch.

"Maddie...maddie?" he snapped his fingers snapping her out of her trance "s-sorry what I spaced out" she blushed sheepishly. Lutz gave a soft laugh "I was asking if you'd like anything to drink, I got bottled water beer und milk" he looked to the fridge grabbing another bottle of beer for himself.

"water please" she smiled slightly and sat back down. "would you like anything on your wurst, ketchup, mustard, relish, kraut, anything?" he aske dishing her wurst up on a plate in a hotdog bun "kraut please"she answered to lutzs surprise "really? most people i ask don't like it" he comented as he put some on the wurst and set it in front of her, along with a bottled water.

"i've always liked it, not storebought the homemade stuff" she smiled softly as it was placed in front of her "thanks" she smiled to him as she watched him get his own food, he had kraut on his too "well you'll love this stuff it comes from my homeland where we're known for this stuff" he smiled as he took a bite.

she took a bite of hers and smiled. "this is amazing lutz" she exclaimed much to the enjoyment of the German male. "danke they're deer wurst I made them before I got here " he said pride in his voice as he said it.

"Really?" she asked "well they really are good I must admit." she took another bite.

Lutz smiled and glanced at the clock "tell me about yourself maddie"he smiled as he finished his wurst.

"oh ok well my parents live in France and England..my brother lives in America, we used to get together every holiday, but recent years...we've drifted apart and most of the time they never return my calls" she shrugs and eats her wurst "there's not much to say I live with my dog kuma so it's not all bad" she smiled softly.

Lutz glanced at the clock 'schisse' he thought to himself "hey I got something for you...back in Germany it's said to ward of monster or keep them at bay " he dug around in a drawer and brought out a glowing purple and blue liquid vial and handed it to her."it's called wolfsbane back in the old days everyone had at least one in every house, but now only superstitious or people who like anquites have it" he smiled but it seemed force almost worried

"oh..uh thank you" she smiled and took it but was confused 'did I say something wrong?' she thought to herself.

"i'm sorry I'm just not feeling good " he said as he went in the bathroom and shut the door he looked in the mirror his eyes glowing slightly he looked at his teeth his canines looking more and more like fangs "nein nein bitte" he whispered to himself.

"Lutz you alright? you want me to do the dishes and help you or do you want me to just leave?" Maddie called out worried.

" I'm fine und I don't mean to sound rude but I think it's best you leave ,lock your door tonight " he added as he winced in pain "nein just a little more time...bitte Maddie, leave, leave bitte" he whispered shutting his eyes tight.

she was a little unsettled by the last part but shook her head "alright" she said "have a good night" she said befor she left and hurried to her appartment and she did infact make sure to lock it, grabbing her dog kuma she locked her self in her room as well .

When he heard his door shut he gave in and began to transform into a large 6'10 wolflike beast, a werewolf, a secret he had kept for years.

when the transformation was complete he gave a howl and a roar, he broke through the bathroom door and made his way to the kitchen, he growled lowly as he sniffed the air a smell in the fridge caught his attention. he grabbed the door of the fridge and ripped it off. he saw what he had detected,meat, raw meat. he gave a rumble almost like a growl and stated to devour the meat greedily leaving nothing but smears of blood .

he broke through his front door into the hallway and roared again, he sniffed the air most of the other appartment were abandoned or vaccent either way they all smelled like dust, until he sniffed under the door of the apartment kitty corner of his, he growled lowly and burst in with a loud roar.

Maddie heared the first roar from Lutzs apartment and loud crashing sounds then it being quiet for 10 minutes..or was it 15? she was too scared to care ,she yelped as a loud crash came from the hallway along with a louder and much closer roar, nothing about it seemed friendly or human. she had to put a muzzle over kuma to keep him from barking.

She yelped as she heared her front door come down and an almost deafening roar, he was here he got in. she covered her mouth to keep from whimpering out of fear however sshe couldn't stop the tears that fell.

Lutz sniffed the air again, he knew she was here or someone was, he knew they were afraid he could smell it he could hear the quick thumping of their heart. he ave a low growl as he got closer to her door. her heart beat getting louder and faster. he rammed the door it didn't break the first time but the second time it gave with a loud crash, Maddie screamed when it came roared and looked to her she was shaking but firmly held the wolfsbane to her chest .

"Lutz..." she whimpered knowing for certian it was him no one else around here had scars on their arm and face, not like that, for sure no one had a red Iron cross around their neck . "lutz no..." she whimpered then held out the wolfsbane , he growled but backed off "back! get back!" her voice surprised her strong and clear of any fear. she then threw the wolfs bane at Lutz, he snarled and scrambled back into her kitchen. he growled deciding she was no longer worth it he ripped the fridge door open and threw anything that wasn't meat aside he roared in anger when he found nothing, and threw the fridge into the living room.

Taking her chance she ran out of the appartment into the hallway yelping as the flying appliance almost hit her.

the yelp caught his attention. He snarled and chased after her and, tackeled her in the hallway. He growled looking at her, his amethst purple eyes filled with primal rage. He roared in her face, backing off when she fainted .

Hearing a scream from behind, he snapped around and snarled tackling the person swiping at their chest, his claws ripping their chest open, they screamed with a mix of fear and pain only to be cut off by Lutz biting their throat and thrashing his head back and forth violently.

 **Chapter 2**

Lutz pounded at the glass covered in blood, he looked exausted and looking about ready to collapse under his own weight.

He saw Maddie and a look of releif flooded his features befor his eyes rolled back as he passed out.

Maddie woke to pounding her eyes snapped open when she relized it wasn't her head, it was coming from the entry door. "Lutz...?" she blinked looking at him she gasped when he fell. she quickly dragged him to her appartment or what was left of it.

she almost cried when seeing that he home was destroyed "Lutz you hoser..." was all she could get out.

With difficulty she got him on the couch and went to tend to her wounds, she had blood coming from a small but deep cut along her forehead her glasses had a crack in them now but nothing too worring, unlike that poor guy that was in the hallway he had a blanket thrown over him as the police investigated the murder, but she knew they wouldn't slove it.

Lutz started to come to his muscles hurt everything hurt. he groaned and blinked his eyes open "Maddie?" he weakly said his throat dry. "I'm here Lutz..." she took his hand "Lutz you idot why didn't you tell me...? why didn't you tell me you're a werewolf, I could've helped you" she frowned and hit his chest weakly.

"I didn't think you'd beleive me no one does...not until it's too late and no you couldn'tve" he flinched slightly as she hit his chest, he looked at her forehead and gently touched under the bandage "did-...did I do that?" he looked saddly at it

"you did but I'm ok...the guy in the hall however is dead" Maddie knew that was a low blow but she was just to stressed and tired to care. "and yes i could I'm a witch Lutz I thought you'd sense that" she sighed

he shook his head "I can sense other werewolves und vampires" he said vampires with a hint of bitterness.

"I guess it's true about vampires and werewolves not liking eachother" she looked down. "nein, I personally just don't like vampires..." he said trying to sit up, his back screaming in protest along with his aching arms.

"A vampire killled my to be husband last year, his name was Ludwig" his face had pain and discomfort written all over it as he spoke. "the vampires name was Luciano I had dated him a while back but broke up with him when ludwig showed me that Luci didn't really love me and that I was in a toxic relationship with him, at first I didn't believe him but, after a while I started to see what he meant and I decided then and there I no longer wanted to be with luci" he looked down sadly.

"then what?" Maddie hesitantly rubbed Lutzs back trying to comfort him, and her eyes showed something between symapthy and understanding.

"After about six months Luci started to get jelous of Ludwig and started hurting the both of us and then suddenly stopped after about a month after that Ludwig und I got together and dated, when Luci found out he started to harrass us again but this time with even more ferosity then befor" his eyes shone with tears as he continued. "one night Ludwig und I got in a fight, it was stupid...I dont remember about what but I stormed out of the house, when I came back he was gone but a faint smell of luci was there und I could see that he took Ludwig away somewhere I didn't know where but I followed the trail I was so scared and...when I got to the end of the trail...well I saw luci but I could no longer smell Ludwig anywhere...so I assumed he was dead...I still believe he's dead...otherwise he would have come back I know he would've" he choked, his fist clentched, he shot up causing every muscle to scream in pain again "I-I'm sorry I need to I need to calm down" he got up ready to leave.

Maddie's eyes seemed to glow a bit two voices seemed to come out as she chanted "Medori...Medori...Medori" a small bit of calm washed over lutz like ocean waves against a sandy shore but it quickly faded.

"I'm guessing that was a calming spell or something but...look magic doesn't affect me as much as it would a human." he sighed "look I know of an abandoned cabin out in the woods, it's still in pretty good condition. let's make my calm down productive and get out there...if you want to help I now see that we or at the least I should be away from civilization I'll get my truck pack what you need or want and meet me down there in ten...ok?" he sighed and didn't wait for her answer he left to his apartment and started packing extra clothing, a silver dagger and a picture of Ludwig .

He grabbed his keys and went downstairs and got his truck pulled up near the entry and waited for her.

Maddie packed everything she needed, hairbrush clothes, toiletries , some snacks from her cubbard and dog treats for Kuma. she was about to leave when she remember her books and turned around to get them when she stepped on the vial of wolfsbane, her eyes widened and she snatched it up and shoved it in her pocket, she then raced grabbing her books and ran down stairs seeing Lutz in his truck waiting for her. she dumped her stuff in the back and helped Kuma up into the back then after making sure everything was sucure she went in the cab of the truck and buckled up when she looked to Lutz she saw that he had been crying, his cheeks had stains from tears his eyes were still slightly red. she was about to comment but thought best to keep her mouth shut.

"any questions for me? " Lutz asked her after they were a good mile away from town, his knuckles were white on the stearing wheel and his eyes were focused on the road.

"how often do you transform? how old are you really? were you born a werewolf or were you bitten ? can you make others into werewolves? Do you remeber what you do in that form?" her questions came out like a machine gun firing bullets. "s-sorry uh oh hold on before you answer" she dug in a bag she brought with her into the cab and brought out a notebook and a pencil on the front of the note book she wrote -Lutz-werewolf-. "ok now go" she smiled gently

Lutz was surprised but amused by her antics and waited for her to grab what she needed before he spoke "anytime there is a moon there is a chance that I will change...the more moon the higher chance but full moons, blue moons blood moons, are the only times that i will alays transform in what you saw last night howeve during blood moons my power almost triples and i become much bigger" he glanced at Maddie, who was quickly writting notes down about that. "as for how old I am, I may appear 23 but I'm 167, werewolves have triple the life span of the average human being " he looked to Maddie who was now looking at him funny.

"you're old" she blurted out, then blushed and started to stutter "I-I mean I didn't mean f-for that t-to sound rude" she looked at her notes but looked up when she heard Lutz laughing gently.

"it's alright, I expected as much, anyway I was born a werewolf and yes if I bite someone in that form they will become a werewolf" he smiled gently. "lastly yes I do remeber and i do have control just ver very little I feel just so much rage I can't help but attack anything that breathes" his face was grim as he answered her last question.

She quickly wrote that down and wrote a not beside it-maybe calming spells can help?- then she looked to Lutz"May I ask about...Ludwig?" she shyly asked a bit nervous. "ja...but don't ask about who he was or ask me to describe him...not yet anyway" he sighed still staring intently at the road ahead of him.

"was he a werewolf too?" she asked her voice soft, to a normal human her voice would be too quiet to understand but thanks to Lutz having hightened hearing he heard.

"J he was...not a born werewolf...I bit him when I was younger around the age of 50 he was 20 at the time" he smiled gently "we were friends and he found out one night and rather then running scared or wanting to kill me...he stayed and pet me kept me calm...he asked me one night to bite him at first I wouldn't but one night when he asked I could see he really did want to be what I was so I granted his wish" he sighed and smiled gently. "hey would you look at that we have arrived" he pulled over .

Maddie looked to the cabin when she got out of the truck and grabbed her back helping Kuma out oof the truck chuckling as he tore off sniffing the house and exploring the new area. she opened the door and the inside looked dustly but otherwise new, the furniture was covered with multiple white sheets."strange" she mummbled looking around.

"Ja it is."he chuckled when Maddie jumped at the suddeness of his voice "I thought it was strange too but, by the smell of it no ones been here for over three years" he explained as he set his things down "you go find a room to make yours and I'll do the same, you should also rest up tonights a full moon so theres no doubt I'll transform, I'll clean up while you rest" he smiled gently to her.

Maddie was about to protest, but a rather large yawn interupted her"m-maybe you're right" she laughed gently. She then went up the stairs and opened a door leading to a rather dusty but clean bathroom, she stepped inside and turned the handle on the sink water rushed out after a few dry clicking sounds. "stranger still" she mumbled .

she splashed some water on her face trying to wash off some of her blood from her forehead she gasped when she saw herself in the mirror she had dark circles under her eyes a small bruises surrounded the cut on her forehead. "no wonder he told me to get some rest I look terrible" she shook her head and shut the water off."Hey Lutz the plumbing works!" she called down. "thats great!" he called up "I was worried it wouldn't work"

Maddie went to the next room down the hall and opened the door a chair faced the window with a small stool infront of it and a small table with a reading lamp ontop sat beside the armchair. The bed was twin sized a white sheet over it two pillows leaning on the headboardshe set her bag down and checked for bedbugs just in case, luckily she found none. Thowing her flannel blanket on the bed she tested the fillows they were firm but soft, she then laid down and called for Kuma, pulling the covers over her she heard the familar click of claws hitting the wooden floor as kuma followed her voice and jumped into the bed with her.

Lutz on the otherhand chose to just make the livingroom his sleep space, he pulled the covers off the couch sending dust everywhere, he coughed and opened a window that still had a screen hoping the dust would go outside. he set his stuff down on the brown couch and grabbed a clean sock and started dusting off counters and tables.

Once that was done he made his way to the shed and opened the door and peered inside a push mower sat in the corner. He smiled and grabbed it wiping away cobwebs off it and started to mow the lawn, after about a good hour he had it done. he looked at the lawn with a satisfied smile "better" he chuckled and went inside testing the lightswitch, the light came on. he shook his head and turned it off "weird " he sighed and sat down on the couch sending more dust into the air. he looked at the clock 12:47.

He went into the bathroom and he almost laughed he had blood on his face, he knew it wasn't his he wondered just how people didn't notice, dark circles were under his eyes but they weren't too noticeable, he had a few preices of grass in his sandy blonde hair. "Lutzy boy you sir need a shower" he told himself and started to undress himself after turning the water on.

Half hour later he got out feeling better and cleaner, he walked downstairs to his bag and re dressed in a white T-shirt and black pants, he ws tucking the shirt into the pants when, he heard it the sound of howling wolves. He grumbled and continued putting a belt on. he sat back down on the couch and sighed "schisse I should probably get some food while she's asleep" he grumbled and got up yet again.

He went out to the store and got at least a months worth of food and drink he opened the fridge put things away. He finally was sattisfied with everything and looked at the clock 4:23 he had roughly five hours before the moon would start rising, he sat down and set an alarm on his phone for 8:30. "naptime...finally"he sighed and put his brown jacket over his head.

 **Chapter 3**

Lutz woke with a start when his alarm went off, groaning he shut it off and got up, grabbing the silver dagger, he went to wake Maddie.

he gently shook her his voice gently but with ugency "Maddie Maddie...wake up it's time" he took a step back when she sat up and stretched "ok ok I'm up" she grunted getting up and felt a shudder go down her spine when she saw that Lutzs eyes seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun.

Lutz put the dagger in her hand and looked to her "if I show up and the wolfsbane doesn't work...don't hesitate to preserve your own life" he smiled saddly and turned to leave.

"I don't think I could bring myself to kill you..." she looked at his back. "Lutz I won't kill you" she said with a small shaking in her voice.

"it won't be me...that beast isn't me...think of it this way...you'll be ending a monster...not me.." he hugged her with a small smile, his eyes deffinetly glowing now. "now I'll be going farther away so hopefully I don't come back till morning" he smiled gently.

"just...don't give me a reason to kill you" she whispered hugging him back, she then pulled away "now go" she made a shoo motion with her hand.

He chuckled and nodded walking downstair and out the door, then he started running, he didn't know where or which direction other then away from the cabin. he suddenly doubled over in pain as the transformation started.

He looked up at the moon and he felt his blood run cold "Nein nein NEIN!" he screamed. a full blood moon.

He transformed into a giant 7'10 wolflike beast with a loud roar, he started to kill everything that moved. he left a trail of malled rabits and half eaten deer in his wake. until he came across the cabin and roared.

Maddie heard the yells and shook her head in disbeilef she saw the blood moon "with everything going on..I totally forgot" she whispered and brough kuma and herself to the room she claimed after locking all the doors, and locked herself in her room shutting the blinds, yelping when a pawlike hand hit the window leaving a bloody print and slightly scratching the window causing Kuma to start barking wildly.

Lutz's ears perked at the sound and he roared in response crashing through the door as he did. He growled running up the stairs he tried opening the door and scratched at it leaving a deep cut in the door, and tried opening it again.

Maddie had her eyes shut tight hearing the roar,but questioningly opened a single eye when she noticed he was trying to open the door instead of knocking it down "Lutz..? she slowly put her ear to the door then unlocked it holding the wolfsbane out backing up.

The door opened to reveal the wolf life beast that had attacked her at her appartment but bigger much much bigger. Lutz ducked through the door going on all fours he walked to her and stood on his hind legs and pulled her into a hug.

Maddie took a small step back when he got on his hind legs and yelped when he pulled her into a hug expecting him to strike her. she took a deepbreath and let it out in a sigh "you did it Lutz" she smiled and hugged him back.

Lutz picked her up and licked her face with a rumble that resembled his chuckle


End file.
